


stay with me

by trqsh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, OTP Feels, back at cha with another grofflin fic, hahah surprise, i got this from a prompt, kind of a crack fic, tw for mentions of anorexia, yeah thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trqsh/pseuds/trqsh
Summary: Groff knows exactly how to ground Lin, and he can prove it.





	stay with me

The bed is crappy. The place is crappy. The weather is crappy. But they have each other. 

The two have ventured to Greenland in hope of some isolation. They were right about the isolation. The secondhand cabin they rented out smells of pine and winter, which is cool and all. It's got a crazy alarm clock that blares rock music every hour and netting covering the walls. "Big fishers" Lin would say, scrunching up his face all adorable and sniffing the fish scent like it's vomit. 

Jon is certain that Lin's anorexic by the way he picks at the food and mumbles that he's tired. Jon mumbles "famous actor" and takes Lin's plate, too. He kind of likes fish. He'd never admit that to Lin, though. He hears the shower turn on and gets a gut-wrenching feeling that Lin has put his fingers down his throat.

So he stands and shoves the plates into the suspicious looking dishwasher. Walking over to the (only) bathroom in this madhouse. He raps on the door, once, twice. 

"What the fuck? I'm still showering!" Lin's voice is little and shaky, but at least it still has his tinny Puerto Rican accent. 

"Can I come in?" asks Jon, waiting for Lin to say a defiant "no". He always comes in anyway.

"Sure," mutters Lin. Jon opens the door to see a hell of a nice shower, with good tiling and a clean, silver faucet. And Jon strips, settling in behind Lin. 

Lin looks to be processing this, then bites his lip and folds his arms over himself. Jon's hands eventually make their way to cascade over Lin's smooth, golden skin and land on his stomach in a pointed way. 

"Stop," says Lin, slapping his lover's hands away and closing his eyes.

"No," mumbles Jon and Lin looks surprised, like Jon had turned abusive on him. _Of course he thinks that_ , says an ignorant part of Jon's mind. _Too paranoid, this one_. Instead of keeping his hands off, he ventures further, squeezing the soft flesh in his fingers and devouring the little noises of contentment Lin makes. "I love you, you know. I know you don't love yourself but you should. You're gorgeous." 

Lin's eyes turn all glassy and he turns to face Jon, pinching his useless abs. Deflecting.

"You could be a model. Models have to be skinny." He looks from Jon's belly to his and frowns. "I don't meet those requirements." 

"Oh, shut up," says Jon, grinning even though Lin's still sad. He leans down and puckers his lips exaggeratedly. "Are you going to kiss me?" 

Lin offers a sad-ish smile and presses his lips to Jon's - feeling him, tasting him. It's wet and sloppy and nobody told Jon that the stupid water was gonna splash all over his eyes. He can't even see Lin now. What a waste. 

So they clean up and get out of the shower.

Lin steals Jon's clothes, the sweatshirt down to his knees and the sweatpants dragging along the floor almost gracefully. He wears a frown and hair that's spiked up unnaturally. 

"Are we going to bed now?" asks Lin, looking for his nonexistent watch then sighing and picking up his phone. "6:42. You can't possibly be tired." Jon puts his hands on hips and flops on the bed in a very pronounced way. "My God." But he crumples on the bed anyway. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Jon and he can practically hear Lin's gears turning. 

"Can we forget about it?" pleads Lin, turns his big, chocolate eyes to face Jon's.

"Nah, Lin, I want you to feel good about yourself." It's twice now that he's flatly denied Lin's wants. 

Jon is a nice guy. He stays within the lines, doesn't rebel and do something with potential that's stupid and risky. That's Lin's job. He smiles and nods even when he wants to burn holes in a person's back. He doesn't call people out, nor does he do, say, or think any mean thoughts. He hopes. But it's okay to let the facade go with his boyfriend. He knows everything about Lin: which buttons to push, how much he can handle, all of that jazz. They're like opposite pieces of a puzzle that fit together. 

Groff knows exactly how to ground Lin, and he can prove it.

"Hey," he says, taking Lin's face in his hands and looking into his beautiful eyes. He looks like a little Powerpuff, his eyes blown and a tiny smile on his face. "Talk to me." Lin looks down, and then looks back up. 

"'Kay, then." He takes a deep breath and holy fuck, this'll be a long, long story. "I grew up in vegetarianism. We couldn't afford much food, and limiting my options made that worse. So... I started eating more when I got famous, and i thought that I'd never be too skinny again. I wish I was too skinny now." 

Oh, that wasn't that long. 

"Don't wish anything." 

"Huh?" 

"You're perfect, just the way you are. I promise." 

"Ew, romcom," says Lin, slightly defeated. "Okay, okay, I am 'perfect' which is impossible because everyone in the world has at least one character flaw if you don't, then you're some biblical person..." He trails off to silence when Jon gives him a disappointed look and then snorts loudly.

Jon's arms are around Lin, Lin's around Jon. Their eyes meet and their heads are touched in some mutual understanding. Lin's eyes flicker over to the bedside clock. 8:29. He holds back a laugh. They must've talked a lot more than he thought. 

Lin feels Jon's sweaty, smooth forehead against his, and whispers a prayer quietly, maybe he'll get skinnier and Jon will want to marry him, etc. It's totally fake-vatic and Lin knows he won't get skinnier so he just sits there, lost in his thoughts.

That is, until Jon inhales loudly and Lin thinks he's suffocating, asks if he's okay, and Jon sneezes on him, Lin waving his arms like a windmill, screaming,

"Groff's got cooties and he sneezed on me!" loud enough for people back in the U.S. to hear. 

The place is crappy, but at least he's got this idiot.


End file.
